Psychological Studies
by gloryblastit
Summary: I guess I was bored so I analyzed all the outsiders in psychological terms. Read and enjoy.


Ponyboy Curtis: psychological study. 14 years old, lower socio-economic status, lives with two older brothers after the recent death of both parents-MVA.

Highly intelligent, moved up one school grade. Normal grief over death of parents, adequate coping skills re: reading, movies, drawing, friends. Anxiety over threat of being separated from older brothers and possibly put into foster home or residential setting. Possible undo separation anxiety due to recent deaths of parents, but of note separation from brothers is a possibility due to low socio-economic status.

Due to young age subject at times misinterprets actions and intentions of others, for example his oldest brother and primary caretaker. Subject has mistaken rules and strictness of oldest brother as dislike, even hatred for himself. Subject can be selfish at times and can blame his actions on others, possibly due to immaturity. Subject is youngest in his family and his group of friends, this has made him mature beyond his years in some aspects, as well as being one school grade ahead of his same age peers.

Prognosis: Will do well in college or other post secondary school setting, may have a career in any of the higher professions. Question over violence in area and gang activity, may become involved in criminal activities due to inexperience and proximity.

Sodapop Curtis: psychological study. 16 years old, lower socio-economic status, lives with one older brother and one younger brother after recent death of both parents-MVA.

Has high level of social intelligence. Did poorly in school due to lack of effort, question learning disability. Question ADD. Subject has well documented short attention span, fidgets in school. Has trouble paying attention to a two hour movie. Experiencing normal grief over death of parents. Subject also feeling stress in relationship with older and younger brothers. Each sibling regards subject as their ally and tries to align with him against the other. Subject feels, "torn between them,"

Subject quit school at age 16, but has positive work history and is currently employed, helps to support family due to death of parents and loss of father's income. Forms friendships and romantic relationships easily, is easily distracted, has coping skills of sense of humor, outings with friends, work.

Prognosis: Limited education may be a hindrance in the future. Subject will probably continue to work at trade/semi-skilled jobs.

Darrel Curtis: psychological study. 20 years old, lower socio-economic status. Lives with two younger brothers and is the primary caretaker due to death of parents-MVA.

Is highly intelligent but at times a concrete thinker. Is experiencing normal grief over death of parents, is experiencing high level of stress due to two jobs and responsibility of younger brothers and household bills/chores/responsibilities. Poor coping skills, does not find or make time for activities he enjoys. Serious affect. Rarely sees humor in any given situation. Subject shows signs of perfectionism and demands high level of performance from himself and brothers. Recognizes limitations and differences of siblings and adjusts his expectations of them accordingly.

Prognosis: strong work ethic and high intelligence may lead to success in business and lessoning of stress due to economic concerns. Possibility of subject functioning with high stress levels despite economic situation. Friendships and romantic relationships suffer or may be non-existent due to lack of time and effort subject puts forth.

Keith Mathews: psychological study. 18 years old, lives with mother and younger sister. Absent father, father deserted family, wherabouts unknown. Low socio-economic status.

High level of intelligence, cleverness, well developed sense of humor and irony. Attends school as a junior in high school, held back one school grade due to lack of effort. Exceedingly lazy, unemployed, exhibits no effort in school and mainly attends school for the social atmosphere it provides.

Subject will engage in criminal activities such as destruction of property and petty thievery. Will engage in violent acts against persons when provoked and occasionally when unprovoked.

Subject has underlying issues regarding abandonment by father and impoverished environment. Uses humor to cope with unpleasant aspects of existence, also affects a degree of uncaring regarding current situation. Does little to nothing to help mother and younger sibling, is mostly with friends or engaging in crimes in the neighborhood and surrounding areas.

Prognosis: Work history is dismal and subject shows no effort in areas of education. May become more involved in crime or more serious crimes, has possibility of incarceration.

Steven Randle: psychological study. 17 years old, lives with parents, low socio-economic status.

Normal intelligence. Works part time. Attends high school. Has friends and romantic relationships and puts time and effort into these.

Anger managements issues related to father and father's inconsistent treatment of subject. Subject seeks father's approval and is denied. Anger also related to life circumstances, impoverished environment, high levels of street violence. Uses alcohol as occasional coping mechanism.

Prognosis: Attends school and does well, positive work history. Unlikely subject will go on to college or other post-secondary school setting. Will most likely continue to work semi-skilled jobs or trades.

Dallas Winston: psychological study. 17 years old. Lives part time with parents, lives on the streets, friends' houses, occasional residence in New York City. Low socio-economic status.

Highly intelligent. Expelled from school. Put no effort into school. Subject shows high level of unprovoked violence. Frequently engages in criminal activity. Causes destruction to people and property, steals from businesses and private residences and individuals in "mugging" situations.

High level of confidence. Is able to deal with highly stressful situations in an effective manner. Subject is typically the one his friends and acquaintances come to for assistance.

Question of antisocial personality. Subject does show concern and empathy for limited circle of friends but shows absolute disregard for everyone else. Has history of causing extreme bodily harm to strangers and acquaintances. Subject uses violence with males and can be sexually aggressive bordering on rape with females. Subject has a need to dominate people and situations, orders people to do his bidding with the threat of harm if his desires are not honored.

Prognosis: continued violent crimes. Incarceration likely.

Johnny Cade: psychological study. 16 years old, lives with parents. Low socio-economic status.

Fairly intelligent, question learning disabilities, specifically dyslexia. Held back one school grade due to reading comprehension issues and secondary to high level of absenteeism.

Subject has history of physical abuse from father and emotional and verbal abuse from both parents. Both parents are alcoholics and have sporadic work histories. Question of fetal alcohol effects, though of note subject displays no physical symptoms of fetal alcohol syndrome(FAS).

Subject is shy to the point of withdrawal. Question effects of abusive home environment. Question post traumatic stress disorder related to being the victim of extreme violence in surrounding area( subject severely beaten by five men, sustained scar to right cheek and internal injuries). High level of anxiety, suspicion and distrust of almost everyone he does not know. Question major depression. Subject has made suicidal statements and threats that are considered to be serious due to home environment and impoverished area of residence.

Subject has few coping skills. Internalizes actions of others toward him, feels unloved and unaccepted by parents, feels "out of place" in school environment. Idolizes Dallas Winston, a felon. Wishes to be out of current situation but is overwhelmed and unsure of steps that could be taken. In home environment subject is past the point of fighting back, allows whatever violence and verbal and emotional abuse to take place. Low self-esteem.

Assets and strengths: subject has great empathy and concern for others, rarely engages in crime of any kind, avoids violence when at all possible, is a genuine listener and resource for his friends.

Subject may be turning anger at parents and environment inward, resulting in the suicide impulse. Of note, subject is known to carry a six inch switchblade since the time of the beating by five men, and may cause physical harm to persons attempting to harm him in the future, although subject's father is most likely exempt from this due to subject's seeking of love and approval from father. Also a possibility of transference, subject may turn anger at treatment by parents onto strangers/acquaintances who threaten harm.

Prognosis: Subject may quit school due to suspected learning disabilities. Suicide is a possibility related to depression. Trust issues may interfere with the forming of romantic relationships. Subject may display violence toward future wife and children owing to childhood and adolescent environment, but this may be unlikely due to behavior and personality of subject and his extreme empathy and understanding of others. Work prognosis is unknown, but semi-skilled jobs and trades likely.


End file.
